User blog:Garr9988/New Mission
Obligatory Heading Does anyone remember a while, while back when I said I was going to rewatch every episode and compile every backgrond artifact and random object? Yeah, that plan fell through... But, I will be rewatching the episodes and instead focusing on minor details such as the opening credits (rememebr when I found the Lunar Landing Hoax Set?). For instance, it looks like in the Season 3 episode "Stand" (because I wanted to see WH1 2) that the Warehouse apparently has one of those underground missile silos, or at least I assume it is because the hatch looks different than immediate Google seatch results. Sorry for the poor quality, the DVDs aren't the best and I had to resort to using the Snipping Tool to take the screenshot since the keyboard commands don't do anything. What's also interesting is the Dead Agents Vault screen for Steve: Notice how is says "Living Family: None". I thought that when they killed Steve off they planned on having Claudia resurrect him since that plotline was interwoven with Artie's Astrolabe plotline (if you remember, Artie thought Claudia resurrecting Steve would trigger her becoming evil, as in his nightmares). Thing is, Steve had to reconcile with his mother to break his connection witht he Metronome. So either I'm wrong and they didn't think that far ahead when this episode was filmed (I mean, I know seasons are made maybe a year apart or so, but it seemed like they knew what they were gonna do next year), or it's just an error/oversight made by whoever designed the screen. Update - April 13th, 2017 - I found a better picture of Steve's screen from "Personal Effects". Perhaps if we study it we could creat accurate mock-ups for our characters? There is a box of binary on it, maybe one of us could see if it translates to anything? Also, about that Abacus that Artie had trouble shelving, did we ever make that one? I can't find it and I thought we did. Artie: "Leena, this is from the Ovoid Quarantine, it doesn't like any place I put it, could you-" Leena: "Well of course it doesn't, just look at it!" Artie: "Silly me." ---- 'Update - April 16th, 2017' I found a better picture of Sylvia Plath's Typewriter from "A Faire to Remember". Much better and clearer closeup, though lacking paper on its roll (is that the right name for it?). It's also missing the round sticker in the front, but I'm willing to forgive that. I feel like it might be a different prop though. If you look at the image on the canon wiki page and compare it to this, it sorta looks a little off, and if you compare the two black wheel parts on the bar on the top that's meant to keep the paper in place while typing, those wheels are located differently (I don't know if those things can be moved or not). My question is, should we use this as the new image on the canon wiki? It can't be cropped thanks to the box on the side, but it's cleaner and bigger. Also on the typewriter, I determined it is either a Royal 8 or Royal 10 model typewriter, manufactured in 1911 and 1914 respectively. However, Sylvia lived from the 1930s to the 1960s. From an irl standpoint, this was either an oversight by the prop department, or they chose a typewriter that looked cooler than a mechanical typewriter (I personally think older non-mechanical ones do look cooler). From a narrative perspective, perhaps she bought an old one for herself? At first I suspected she inhereted it from her father, and entomologist and author who would have been 29 in 1914, and was in college around the 1910s (first a Seminary around 1910, and he received an M.A. in 1912, then became a teacher in 1922), but then found out the one (or at least one) book he wrote was in 1934. I believe plenty of people had typewriters at the time, though, for general use. His death was a pronounced influence on his daughter's life, being only 8 years old, and she wrote a poem (Daddy), presumably about him, shortly before her death. Also! Turns out, Frued's Cigar and Couch are both official show canon now! Now, the board only has one cigar listed, so I'm not sure if that puts a dent in our having 3 different cigars or not (since Artie wrote it down, if there were multiple cigars, he'd know which cigar would be useful and which others wouldn't be, so maybe he had no use to specify). UPDATE: Apparently those were already added to the canon wiki... and I got so excited... There's also something about sink holes, Escher (possibly "Escher Circuit Arrays (Batteries)"), and "Multiple Personality Integration". ---- 'Update - April 17th, 2017' I just realized something: The show does not take place in an Alpha Timeline. At least, it takes place in a Beta Timeline, assuming that no other time-altering events occured/artifacts were used that would create an alternate timeline. How do I know this? Because in the episode "We All Fall Down" (I believe) that Maximilien de Robespierre used it (I think to perfect his speech, but I could be mistaken), but after using it he went against his original desire of having the French govern themselves and instead began the Reign of Terror, using the guillotine to keep the people in line (interesting side not, Marie Antionette's Guillotine Blade was created as a result of the Reign of Terror). This means that the show takes place in that created timeline, rather than the one Robespierre originated from (I won't get into teh argument of multiple Robespierres and Arties in multiple timelines, too complicated and won't lead anywhere). So, in simple terms, we have 3 timelines (not counting the destroyed Paracelsus one): The one without the Reing of Terror, the one with the Reign of Terror and the Warehouse's destruction, and the one with the Reign but without the WH's destruction. While not really of much consequence, it's still interesting to think about, and to sepculate on how that original* timeline might have been like (*again, assuming other timelines hadn't been created before or after that point). I had another thought but I lost it... so I'll keep this sentence here until I remember it. ---- 'Update - April 18th, 2017' I learned something new about the Bronze Stele! Feast your eyes on this: I present to all of you, a Stele of Ashiburnipal. As far as I know, there are 3, but this one might be the most notable, and you may notice a sliiight resemblance to a certain artifact used by one Paracelsus against Claudia Donovan in Season 4. But, who or what is Ashiburnipal, you may be asking yourself? Well, don't go to Google just yet because I'm about to tell you! From the canon wiki (this is the info I added upon discovering this): "Shalmaneser I (1274 BC – 1245 BC or 1265 BC – 1235 BC) was a king of Assyria during the Middle Assyrian Empire (1365 - 1050 BC). He conquered eight countries, brought the dust of the destroyed fortress of Arinnu to the capitol of the Old Assyrian Empire, claimed to have blinded 14,400 enemy prisoners in one eye, and was one of the first Assyrian kings known to deport defeated enemies to various lands rather than execute them all. It is possible that his choice of punishment, rather than using lethal force, could have been responsible for its imprisoning properties. *Although this artifact is attributed to have been constructed from the sarcophagus of Shalmaneser I, from the 13th century BC, this artifact is visually based on the Stele of Ashiburnipal, an Assyrian king in the 7th century BC who was ironically known for his cruelty against those who took arms against the Assyrian monarchy (and never committed violent acts towards the civilian population). **The Middle Assyrian Empire lasted from the 14th century BC to the 11th, and Shalmaneser I ruled between those dates. However, it was soon after Ashiburnipal's death in 627 BC that the Old Assyrian Empire began to experience internal civil wars that ultimately led to its downfall. It is possible, but unknown why, that the show's writers may have switched or gotten these two rulers confused." So, thoughts? It's been a while since anybody has commented here. Oh, also, credit to the the post that let me know this was a thing! ---- 'Update - April 25th, 2017' Something I noticed while watching "Buried" (for insight on both Helena and Warehouse 2), take a look at Claudia's outfit: Now take a look at Claudia's outfit in the finale, while she's Caretaker: Notice anything familiar? Black leather outfits, with skull necklaces. In the finale, they purposefully gave Claudia that skull necklace as an homage to Mrs. Frederic's pearl one. But, it seems like a good callback to the first episode that introduced Claudia's destiny as Caretaker, no? Oh, I also got some other screenshots from the episode too. First is what looks like a coffer (I think that's the right term for it) with a statue of a reclining Anubis in jackal form. This is based on the Anubis Shrine, discovered in the tomb of Tutankhamen by none other than Howard Carter. This basically functioned as Warehouse 2's equivalent of the closing crate cutaways in between commercial breaks. The second pic also does that, but is just a WH13 crate with heiroglyphs drawn onto it. I was wondering if it might be possible to translate what it says? I'm betting it's the same as whatever's normally written on the crate in normal episodes. Per, as our resident Kemetic, think you're up to the task? Oh, also, when watching "Where and When" (the episode with Helena's Time Machine and Cinderella's Glass Knife), I got a screenshot of what might be the Warehouse's address. Or maybe the Univille post office, I'm not sure. I'm not sure why "Treasury Department" is there, though. Is that part of the IRS, or separate? Also, sorry about the weird formatting of the blog, adding pictures messes line spacing up. I'd start a new paragraph after the images below, but pressing ENTER to start new lines only pushes them down too. ---- 'Update - May 3rd, 2017' Anyone remember Rembrandt's Frame? The artifact that sucked anyone who looked at a picture inside, into it? I was researching wand woods for Oto, Mike, Joe, and Mungo, and when I read up on Acacia, I remembered that that was the wood used for the frame. For those of you who don't know, in short terms it's the Egyptian Tree of Life. So, what I was wondering... is the artifact the Frame, or the tree? Because Mrs. F said that the frame was how Rembrandt was able to make his work so lifelike, but the wording to me gives 2 possibilities: 1. Evil Artie stole the Frame from the Warehouse, and used it. 2. Rembrandt had several frames, and Evil Artie used one. The fact that Rembrandt, as an artist, made multiple works, and the Frame was how he made his works so lifelike, could imply there are several frames, But, if that's the case, are the Frames artifacts because of the wood they were made of, or are they artifacts of Rembrand'ts creation? And if they're artifacts via the wood, meaning that by extension the particular tree he carved them from is an artifact, what ability/abilities does the Tree have? The Frame's/Frames' ability is rather specific and relies on it being a Frame. Thoughts? Also, yeah, had to remove the image of the Warehouse's supposed address to make sure it wouldn't keep moving down whenever I made a new line of text. ---- 'Update - May 9th, 2017' In a similar vein to the last update, I was rewatching "Age Before Beauty" recently. We know that Man Ray's Camera transfers youth between people when their photographs are double exposed. But, is that the camera's true effect, or did the guy using it figure out a way to modofy or exploit its properties and used it for a different purpose? Because it seems a little like extra unintended work to have to double expose multiple pictures. If nobody did that, then the artifact never would have been discovered to be an artifact, right? Artie says that an old Warehouse agent, the one originally on the case to snag it in the 60s before Pete and Myka interfered, said that "one of Ray's last cameras had artifact properties." This could imply that the photographer caught by the modern gang may have had a run-in with Gus, and that he somehow was led to believe it had powers. However, he must not have known what those powers were, or saw that it had different powers than what we were shown in the show, because Artie didn't automatically know that "Man Ray's camera was said to have the ability to transfer youth." What do you guys think? ---- 'Update - June 12, 2017' I rewatched A Faire to Remember, and planned on researching the meanings of the cards used and the spread they were used in, to see if the episode got them accurate for the situation/Ozzy's question/request. I did find that, on the psychic's table, there seemed to be a bunch of orange calcite samples, about which I found this description: "Orange calcite is a stone that is particularly helpful mentally. It can relieve emotional fear, mental breakdown, depression, accidents, rape, divorce, suicidal thoughts. It is particularly helpful with phobias. Orange calcite restores mental and emotional equilibrium. Orange calcium can also give a gentle boost to psychic abilities and intuition." (source ) That matches up pretty well, I'd say. But, then while I tried to identify the cards used for the deck prop (which got confusing since the cards seemed to change between the flashback scene and the prop image used on the wiki in style), I decided to go through the actual deck image used on the canon wiki. To refresh your memory, here it is: After doing some digging, this is what I discovered and subsequently wrote on the canon wiki artifact page: *"This artifact seems to be a mix of multiple tarot card varieties, as evidenced by some cards belonging to the Rider-Waite deck (such as the 9 of Swords card), and other cards (as The Magician in this deck does not match the Rider-Waite card of the same Arcana). **This mix, however, creates a plot hole. The Rider-Waite deck was first published in 1910, created by poet and scholarly mystic A. E. White (1857-1942). Mother Shipton lived during the 15th and 16th centuries (1488-1561). ***This chronological mistake is either an oversight by the prop department, or they had to resort to such cards as they could not purchase or recreate period-accurate cards for the show." Since Scalec seems to have knowledge about this stuff (more than I, which honestly I do envy him for it), perhaps he can help analyze the tarot spread and meanings. Interesting tidbit, all of the challenges Ozzy faced were based on the cards dealt to him, all of which were of the Major Arcana: The Fool (the jester attacking the heckler), The Chariot (the runaway cart that nearly ran over a little girl), The Magician (the, well, magician that was zapping people), The Empress (the blade-wielding chess Queen), and Death (the spectral entity on a demonic horse). Although, the Empress was the only card I didn't see drawn (I could be mistaken). Also interestingly, the same cards (sans Empress) were drawn from a'' normal'' deck on the real psychic's table when Pete and Steve went to investigate, which is quite a coincidence. Of course, the order in which they (the card manifestations) appeared do not match their numerical order in the deck. Additionally, the manifestation of the cards, or at least the Major Arcana, are implied to be dependent on either the environment the focus of the deck's use is in/where the deck is located, and/or what the deck was used for (i.e., the manifested cards manifested the way they did either because they were used in/Ozzy was located in a Ren Faire, or because what they were used for, Ozzy to get the princess, involved the Ren Faire). ---- 'Update - June 13, 2017' Something I realized upon watching Cangku Shisi, all known canon Caretakers have had siblings. Paracelsus and Bennett Sutton, Mrs. Frederic and her sister, and Claudia, Joshua, and Claire. Since that's 3 cases (although Joshua and Bennett might not have been created with the sibling thing in mind, considering that was thought up at the last minute), it does create a pattern. Should this mean all Caretakers in all Warehouses have had siblings? Or should it remain an occassional thing for Caretakers to have siblings? If the latter, should Caretakers with siblings be considered special in some way, or go through some special thing or other? Whether or not Alexander was a Caretaker, and a full blown one or not considering he lacked the Tree of Idun, he had 5 half-siblings, and only one full sibling, Cleopatra of Macedon. Googling "siblings of Alexander the Great" provides a full list, if you're interested. According to Cleopatra's page, after she left Pella, she and Alexander were said to have still kept in close contact while he was on his conquest to the east. Her Wikipedia article is actually somewhat interesting, and thankfully short. Alexander was apparently fond of his elder half-brother Phillip III of Macedonia, and brought him along on his treks, both to prevent him from becoming a pawn and protect his life (unfortunately, after Alexander's death, he did become a figurehead king and pawn). Half-sister Thessalonike was described in a legend to have become a mermaid after Alexander bathed her hair in a flask of immortal water obtained from his quest to find the Fountain of Immortality; as a mermaid, she would pass judgement on sailors by asking a question, and if it were to be answered incorrectly, she would become a Gorgon intent on sinking the offending ship and its crew. Not much to say on the remaining 3 half-siblings though, I'm afraid. ---- 'Update - July 20th, 2017' Something minor I noticed in Endless Terror. Remember that scene where Artie, Myka, and Steve witnessed a guy being tortured by holding both the Triangle Shirtwaist Doorknob and the Phoenix? He was in excruciating pain from being burned by the doorknob but kept alive by the Phoenix. The thing is, that shouldn't happen. Every time the Phoenix has been used in the show, by Artie, James, and a random dude thrown into the furnace, none of them experienced any pain from being in contact with fire. On top of that, unless they discovered someway to control who the Phoenix kills (obviously, at the very least the 2 people experimenting on the man had to touch the Phoenix as a precaution), it's terribly inneficient to experiment with it as they have no way of knowing who it kills or how many. James' use killed 5 firemen, Artie's use killed one bodyguard, and the man thrown by James into a furnace killed 2 other bodyguard guys. It's possible that the duration of a user's time in flames dictates who the Phoenix kills, but without comparing duration I have no way of knowing right now. We know that distance is no issue, considering how far away Mrs. Frederic's bodyguard was when Artie used it (though it should be noted he was driving towards the Warehouse, but he was still a far way away when he was coughing up smoke and ash). ---- 'Update - August 3rd, 2017' Something I just realized last night before I fell asleep was that before Season 4, Bronzing was described as someone "being encased in bronze." But when Claudia got Bronzed directly by the Stele and she started to crumble, it was as if her entire body was turned into Bronze, inside and out. This was evidenced by her broken Farnsworth having a bronze inside. Of course, this might not be the only inconsistency. I remember in one episode, something was causing some kind of earthquake (I can't remember if it was Instincts), and a Bronze victim fell over with a heavy metallic thud. If they were only encased in a kind of bronze film, I don't think they would have such weight, would they? So, perhaps saying someone is "encased" in bronze was the mistake and victims were always turned bronze through and through? But then again that doesn't explain entirel why someone has to be flash frozen before Bronzing. My idea was that it provided a kind of barrier between the artifact and the person, only encasing them in a bronze skin over the ice so as to prevent total Bronzing, but I'm not sure. Maybe this inconsistency can't be explained? Why do you guys think? I sometimes post updates and type as I'm thinking to sort things out as I go, so apologies if I don't make much sense. ---- 'Update - October 8th, 2017' So, after getting the urge to watch the show all over again AND wanting to see if ley lines might be related to any WH locations on a whim (and being unable to find a reliable map after a cursory search), I decided to just use MapFling and see all the locations used for Warehouses in general. Here's what I found! As we all know, WH5 and WH9 were put in the same place... for some reason. And, as it turns out, WH13 is the only one located on the North American continent. Cool, right? Another update for today, can someone help me identify this statue? It was opposite Carrol's Mirror in Resonance, the show's second episode. I haven't found anything yet, but it's not listed on the canon wiki anywhere. I'm certain it's based on a real statue though. Thanks go to Wiles, he helped me identify this as James A. Garfield, 20th President of the U.S., the last one to be born in a log cabin, and who was assasinated 200 days after the start of his term. https://www.aoc.gov/art/national-statuary-hall-collection/james-garfield ---- 'Update - December 24th, 2017' After finding out that Artie shares his birthday with Saul Rubinek, basically making them the same age, I decided I would find out the approximate ages of the future (2060s) WH13 agents Jack, Jenny, and Adam, just to pass the time. *Jack Kenny irl was born March 9, 1958 according to IMDb (strangely, that's not on Wikipedia...). If "Endless" was filmed in 2013, that would make Jack irl 55 years old at that time. If Jack the character was 55 as of 2063, he would be born March 9, 2008 - a year before Myka, Pete, and Claudia are recruited to the Warehouse. *Jenny was played by Tamara Almeida Silver (who may or may not have been Miss Brazil World 2008 and a representative in Miss World 2008), who was born, according to Wikipeida, "c. 1986" (why neither Wikipedia nor IMDb has the exact birthday of a person who is still alive is beyond me). As of 2013, she'd be 27. So, if Jenny is 27 as of 2063, she'd have to be born in 2036. *Adam is played by Mark Gibson. With a name as common as that, I can't be sure if the IMDb page about him is talking about the same person, especially since the IMDb image shows a guy with a red beard, and Adam is clean shaven, which makes quite a difference. Either way, his birthday isn't publically known. Interestingly (and somewhat depressingly), Saul Rubinek is 69 as of yet. Meaning that, by the time I'm even capable of making a WH13 revival, he might be too old to act, if he's even around... Eddie McClintock is a surprising 50 years old (46 by the time of Season 5's filming); I figured he'd still be in his 40s by now, he looks good for his age. Though this calls into question how old Pete is... Joanne Kelly is 39 this year and still beautiful, making her 35 by the filming of Season 5. Considering Claudia was younger than Allison, I can't be sure how close Pete and Myka's canon ages are, but it's a bit surprising to me if they're the same age. Update: According to Wikipedia (why not the official wiki???), Myka was born "c. 1982), making her about 27 by the time of Season 1;s canon (interesting parallel with Jenny...) and 31 by Season 5's filming. ---- 'Update - December 28th, 2017' Similar to the last update involving estimated character birthdays, I decided to do Mrs. Frederic's. C. C. H. Pounder was born in 1952, making her 57 by Season 1 (2009). If Mrs. Frederic was 57 by the time she became Caretaker in 1914, she would have been born in 1857 (how about that?). Oh, also, I watched the opening clip of "Lost and Found" (the cache of Roaring Dan Seavey episode). It mentioned how Dan stole artifacts from a ship transporting them from Warehouse 12 to 13, and it made me wonder... if Hiram Abiff's Tools were around since the early days of the Warehouse, why would they need cargo ships? Whether or not this was the WH13 of 1898 or 1914, the compass would phase out the artifacts from Britain into the Warehouse in America. I'm assuming that by the time the OG WH13 had been completed in 1898 all the artifacts had been phased in and the compass shipped to the new Warehouse (even with all of the WH's contents inside they would still take some time getting everything set up internally, like the filing systems and such). Then the fire happens and destroys some, but not all of the artifacts inside. We don't know whether WH12 had been completely dismantled by that point or not, nor do we know what happened to agents and new artifacts between 1898 and 1914. Now, we don't know whether Abiff's Tools would have worked in reverse, capable of phasing artifacts to a previous location the cornerstone had been struck, nor what would happen if that can't happen and WH12's cornerstone would have to be struck again. But even if we assume WH12 was still operational by 1898, and that the Tools could transfer artifacts back to Britain one way or another, it doesn't explain why artifacts would still need to be put on cargo ships. ((While writing this up, I had this thought, but didn't want to erase everything I had written: If the Tools did not work in reverse one way or another, and WH12 was still operational to some extent in 1898, perhaps artifacts would have to be stored back there until WH13 was rebuilt (if there was no other local holding place). If, then, when the new WH13 was completed, Abiff's Tools only worked for a location once, then I suppose using cargo ships would make sense. But, again, we don't know whether this ship was being used in 1898 or 1914.)) ---- 'Update - December 30th, 2017' While researching stuff about towns and Storybrooke and such recently, and finding out the town where Storybrooke is filmed (Steveston, British Columbia), I discovered that Univille (at least in "Beyond Our Control", can't remember what other eps it appeared in) was filmed in Whitchurch-Steveston, Ontario, Canado (and it's only an hour's drive away from the estate that was used as the exterior for Leena's B&B, awesome!). I also noticed that the map of Univille (seen here , though bc the only remaining image is from Pinterest, it's blurry) is the same as a map of Stouffville (as partially seen here in the last image). Judging by how a few streets have the same name (as of writing this I haven't compared every street visible on Univille's map) in both maps, I'm assuming that it only has a few location and street name modifications, if any at all. Guess I gotta start planning my first pilgrimage. I'll need some purple gloves, a lavender candle, fudge scented incense, and a picture of Jack Kenny Photoshopped onto the body of Saint Michael. Or would a statue be better? ---- 'Update - April 8th, 2018' So, while looking through screenshots Wiles had gotten, we discovered that the HMS Avalon departed London on April 27th, 1914, to ship artifacts to Warehouse 13. I managed to find a map that's actually dated to 1914, which shows the estimated travel time by sea from London to anywhere on the world - according to it, the Avalon would have reached America between 5 and 10 days. They were so close! However, I encountered some weirdness. While this confirms that Warehouse 12 was, in some capacity, functional from 1898 to 1914 (if not completely functional, than at least enough so for the collection and storage of artifacts, but remember: that's 16 years), there's a bit of a major plothole in both Warehouse's timelines. According to the wiki, which got its information from the official SyFy website, Warehouse 12's end and the beginning of Warehouse 13 was signalled by the assassination of Archduke Ferdinand - on June 28th, 1914. Not only is that 16 years after the first WH13 burnt down, but it's also 2 whole months (almost to the day) after the Avalon departed. Wiles had proposed that the Regents just had amazing foresight - while typing this up, I remembered that Vincent Crowley (heh) mentioned in "3... 2... 1..." that there was talk from the Regents about moving the Warehouse to America, and that took place in 1893 - 5 whole years before the first WH13 was built (or at least, burnt down). Unfortunately, the Regents had already decided to move to America well before 1914, and I doubt they would have stayed in Britain even without Ferdinand's death, so... I guess it's just a plot hole, unless anyone here can come up with an explanation? Something that confuses me though: how long did it take to build either Warehouse? If an American Warehouse was being thought of 5 years before it was "fully" constructed and burnt down, that would imply WH13 took at most 5 years to construct. But, 1898-1914 was 16 years. Here's my proposal for why there's such a huge difference: the original Warehouse 13 was constructed by Thomas Edison, Nikola Tesla, and M. C. Escher (perhaps with some non-on-screen help from Albert Einstein?). The three worked separately from one another, and "Edison wished to harness the artifacts and their power for the advantage of the Warehouse as the inventory of Warehouse 13 would arrive and the Regents wanted results quickly" - it was only confirmed on screen that he ever used artifacts as power sources, but because he wanted to give the Regents their results quickly, I'll assume that he also argued for (and won) the use of artifacts in the Warehouse's overall construction, thereby significantly speeding up the process of Warehouse 13 v1.0.0's construction. After it burnt down, however, and with Edison one of the ones responsible for the disaster (if not mostly responsible), artifact use was strictly prohibited (if not just severely regulated) and it was constructed in a much safer, more traditional way, which took 16 years. Oh, and another piece of trivia I found out: the HMS Avalon was likely named after the island of Avalon of Arthurian legend, which according to Wikipedia literally means "the isle of fruit (or apple) trees", where the sword Excalibur was forged and Arthur recovered from his wounds from the Battle of Camlann. Pretty fitting, no? Update: I'm rewatching "Lost & Found" just to see if there's any more info I can gather about WH12, and the first act transition caught my eye: It's an Agent destination board that lists what Agents are and aren't on a case, and where. I think the "3" tacked over the "2" in "12" is pretty cute, but I noticed that Nielsen, Bering, and Lattimer are taped over the surnames of 3 known WH12 Agents: Caturanga, (Vincent) Crowley, and (maybe) (William) Wollcott, respectively (at least, I'm assuming the name behind Lattimer is Wollcott because it starts with "W" and ends with "T", though I can't see an "O" or two "T"S...). Donovan and Jinks are taped over names I neither recognize nor can make out, though Donovan is covering a name that starts with an "H" and ends with one or two "S"'s ("H-----ss"), with approximately 5 letters between them judging by the length of "Wells". Jinks is covering the last Agent's surname entirely, though it seems to start with "T" and end with "A", and is approximately 4-5 letters long. Whether this means Caturanga is, well, Caturanga's surname that everyone addresses him by, or he just has one name, is uncertain. It's on a list of surnames, but Helena always referred to him by that name, and they were extremely close. However, this does bring up some interesting parallels: Caturanga is the Artie of Warehouse 13, that much is obvious. Crowley was extremely intelligent, and was heavily implied to have slept with Helena at least once; Myka and Helena's relationship is also pretty obvious. Wollcott wasn't The Smart One of Warehouse 12, was paired with Helena, and seemed to act as the Heart to Helena's Mind, much like Pete does with Myka. Update: Another update, I found Pete, Myka, and Artie's General Schedule (GS) payscales (they're the payscales used to determine the salaries of most civilian government employees). *Pete is the lowest at GS-13, Step 9. **2009; Jackson County, SD: $48.80 hourly, $101,844.35 annually **2018: $52.96 hourly, $110,519.85 annually *Myka is next, at GS-14 (with how good she is, and relative to Pete and Artie, I will assume she is Step 9 or Step 10). **Step 9: ***2009: $57.67 hourly, $120,351.16 annually ***2018: $62.58 hourly, $130,601.15 annually **Step 10: ***2009: $59.18 hourly, $123,518.74 annually ***2018: $64.23 hourly, $134,038.02 annually *Finally, the last Agent with a confirmed payscale is Artie, at GS-15, Step 10 - the highest general payscale. "The GS-15 pay grade is generally reserved for top-level positions such as supervisors, high-level technical specialists, and top professionals holding advanced degrees." **2009: $69.62 hourly, $145,289.91 annually **2018: $75.55 hourly, $157,663.49 annually Since Artie does not officially work for the U.S. Government anymore, and hasn't for quite some time, unlike how Pete and Myka were originally Secret Service agents, we can assume that, at the very least, his own payscale is Warehouse-specific. If we assume that Pete and Myka's payscale did not change from what they were when they were just SS agents, then WH employees are making bank (I assume, anyway - I have no sense of what's good and what isn't when it comes to large numbers like that). With this, we might even be able to assume how much Steve, maybe Claudia, and our agents might be paid, and by extension, what they can afford. ---- 'Update - May 30th-31st, 2018' Rewatching "Breakdown" and a thought just struck me - I'm sure you all remember the artifact version of the B&B, right? Given that its whole thing is keeping whoever's inside once they enter, never able to leave, what if the painting (and the B&B it was connected to) was made into an artifact by an agent that felt so comfortable there that never wanted to leave? According to Leena herself (I believe), the only real residents of the B&B are agents because Univille doesn't really get visitors - therefore, the most logical origin of the artifact had to have been an agent (or, I suppose, whoever ran it before Leena when it became an artifact, because for some reason I feel like it wasn't during Leena's time). Thoughts? Update - May 31st-32nd, 2018 - I was going through the canon list of Agents again and found out there was an error. Agent Giovanni Donato Magraido was written as the one who acquired da Vinci's Gargoyle (the episode said "agents of Warehouse 8") - in 1607. The thing is, Warehouse 8 closed and Warehouse 9 opened in 1517, da Vinci died two years later in 1519, and 1607 falls within the reign of Warehouse 10 (1566-1725). I made sure to point this out on the canon wiki and clarified that Giovanni was in fact a WH8 agent, and that the Gargoyle was indeed collected by WH8 agent during WH8's time, but that the date on the card was just an error. However, it would be interesting to find our own little way to make both the WH8 info and the 1607 acquisition date work out, no? I'm sure we can think of something! ---- 'Update - August 1st, 2018' I'm sure some of you have noticed the recent galleries I've added to a few of the canon sections here. Basically, I want to provide visual references so that we don't forget what these places look like, and so that they can be used by/useful for someone wanting to write fanfiction involving these locations - myself included. I'm not that great at visual descriptions in my fanfiction because I assume or, in the case of WH fanfic, know that my readers know how these places or people look. I'd add more, and believe me I want to, but I recently got a new computer that sadly does not come with a built in DVD player/disc drive, so until I get one and hook it up, I'm stuck with screenshots I already took, screenshots from lower-quality episodes I found online, screenshots Wiles can grab (which, although typically smaller, are in better quality, or temporary blurry-and-or-small pictures I never got the chance to replace from the canon wiki (the current pics for the Ancient Archives' and Ovoid Quarantine's exteriors being examples). For more original locations, like past Warehouses, the Air Conditioner, or other such sections, in the future I hope to have illustrations made for them - not likely by myself, but the most likely person, and the first one that comes to mind, is Wiles. He's already made a few drawings for a past Warehouse or 2, said AC, and even a few artifacts. Hell, maybe he could illustrate or make a comic version of a story or two? That's something that's been on my mind lately and something I'd love to see if it's ever possible. (Of course, making an audiobook/play out of a fanfiction would be just as awesome). ---- 'Update - August 2nd, 2018' You know, this is something I just realized... Helena has a daughter... but we never learned anything about her father. Whether he's dead or alive, whether Christina was intentional or an accident, whether she was the result of a one-night stand or something, whether Helena is a widow or divorcée... We know she's had many lovers, some women and some men. And we know, from her own words, that she has experience with men betraying her in some way : Myka: "And believe me he will turn on you." : Helena: "Don't they all?" : Pete: "Who?" : Helena: "Men. Eventually. Neanderthals." Based on that, I'd hazard to guess Christina's father didn't exactly drive Christina to daycare or pay child support. ---- 'Update - September 20th, 2018' WOOHOO! Just got done giving a MASSIVE overhaul to the canon wiki's Univille page , it's AWESOME and I'm very proud of myself! I made sure to include tons of references for proof, though a few will need replacing with clearer images (or actual images), and some I have listed in a Google doc I made a while ago that I've yet to add because I don't have references at all yet. Please check it out when you can - not only is it a comprehensive record, it's super useful for potential fics! ---- 'Update - November 26th, 2018' After realizing how many times the show as retconned itself (and how annoying they are), I decided I'd make an official page about it on the canon wiki. It's incomplete right now, I'll finish it another time, but it's a start. I still have to add Claire, Claudia's past with Artie and Mrs. F, the special abilities Caretakers have that seems to come and go as the plot demands, etc. I'm already tired... I also plan to make a page on the canon wiki for all the "universe info". Stuff like the existence of souls, auras, and time slips, how Lizzie Borden killed her family and Jimmy Hoffa was found, etc. That kind of stuff. ---- 'Update - December 9th, 2018' This is more of a Database-specific update than a canon update, but lately I've been thinking about writing stories for some of the past Caretakers (so far, I have one of WH6's and one of WH2's in the works). While I was going through each Warehouse though, I noticed that the genders are... pretty skewed. Including all known canon Caretakers, including Mrs. Frederic's sister and Claudia, and not including Warehouse 7's Caretaker (since I can't determine the gender of their name), there are 13 male Caretakers to 6 female Caretakers. Nothing we can't fix by renaming them, of course, I'd just like the list to be a bit more balanced. I know we're a pretty masculine group (not counting Ailuro... I think?), but that doesn't mean we can't have more female characters, right? ---- 'Update - December 10th, 2018' Still on the subject of Caretakers, I realized something that might change how we come up with our Caretakers. In real life, Paracelsus was born in Switzerland, which is around 7 hours from Germany, where Warehouse 8 was located. Although Wikipedia says he "possibly" travelled as far as Constantinople, the location of WH9, that's 22 hours from Germany, ''by ''modern methods. Although we don't know where Mrs. Frederic is from officially, she does have an English accent despite being the Caretaker for the American WH13. Now, I can't remember what language Paracelsus and Nick spoke when he was first Unbronzed, but if it was German or Swiss... does this mean all first Caretakers of a given Warehouse are chosen from the previous iteration's home country? It would sort of make sense, since they would need someone ready by the time the new WH is officially "activated". And we know thanks to Paracelsus and Alternate!Valda's attempt of using Claire as and making himself the Caretaker of WH14 (and how Claudia's decision of being or not being Caretaker wasn't rendered moot whenever everyone thought the Warehouse was moving soon in "Endless") that a Caretaker doesn't have to be from a given iteration's host country. Does that mean we have to rethink all of our Caretakers? Because I spent a good amount of time naming mine in their countries' languages, and I don't know if I can find good enough names in other languages... This doesn't affect the second-and-beyond Caretakers of a Warehouse, of course, since they would have been found in a WH's host country during its tenure. ---- 'Update - December 11th, 2018' Just wanted to let everyone know I made a blog post about all the story ideas I've had lately so that they can be discussed. I'll update it with the remaining info when I'm feeling up to it. Update: Doing more research on WH2, I came across another potential retcon: : Artie: "Back when the Romans were conquering Egypt in 30 BCE-" : Valda: "31." : Artie: "...They had very little time to shut down Warehouse 2, transfer all the artifacts, so the agents at the time buried it." The official SyFy Warehouse timeline has, as I've found, been retconned several times already (most notably the introduction of agents separate from Regents being moved from WH11 to, at the latest, WH9). This retcon seems to check out, as Wikipedia says this of the Battle of Actium (which took place late 31 BCE, almost a full year before Cleopatra's suicide in 30 BCE, the original reason WH2 moved): : "The '''Battle of Actium' was the decisive confrontation of the Final War of the Roman Republic, a naval engagement between Octavian and the combined forces of Mark Antony and Cleopatra...'' : Octavian's victory enabled him to consolidate his power over Rome and its dominions... but historians generally view this consolidation of power and the adoption of these honorifics as the end of the Roman Republic and the beginning of the Roman Empire." So, Valda's (who, remember, was the expert on WH2) interjection was mostl likely the show's way of correcting itself. I say we should incorporate this retcon here. ---- 'Update - December 12th, 2018' Managed to scan and upload most of the photographs and files I got to the canon wiki ! Unfortunately, I've run into some issues... #I could scan the photographs included in the "3... 2... 1" folder just fine, but when I got to the Project Gemini ones, the quality took a slight turn for the worse. Nothing horrible, but the tone differences became sharper rather than gradual, and weird vertical lines covered the paper (both when I scanned in color and grayscale). #The case report files are too large to scan all at once on the light plate thing, so I have to run them through the roller scanner our computer has. Unfortunately, PG case report B is stapled to several pages, and I don't want to separate anything, so I had to scan it twice and edit the pictures together. However, this means I can't scan any of the attached papers without risking creasing anything. ##However, they're paragraphs copied-and-pasted from Wikipedia, so it's nothing new. ##As it turns out, for some reason I can't figure out, the image files became larger after I cropped the images themselves smaller.... which really, really doesn't make sense. In case it's relavent: I scanned the images as JPEGs and cropped+exported them as PNGs, some of them have a small amount of transparent pixels, and all of the photographs themselves are slightly smaller than an average piece of paper if not just as big. HOW does this happen? How can I fix it? #When scanning the Gemini case reports, for some reason the images came out... much yellower than they should. Definitely more yellow than they appear in reality, and I'm not sure how to fix it. No information was obscured though, so it's not a total loss unless you want to copy the exact colors for recreations. #A few Gemini photographs are, even when I cropped out the white space from the scanner, too large to upload to the wiki, and I'm not sure how to make them smaller without sacrificing quality. These include two photographs of Buck Mendell with the Gemini parts; Philo and Buck looking at the boxed up parts; and one of the two Gemini devices... and I could upload the other half, so right now the set is incomplete. And that annoys me. If anyone knows how to help me with these issues, please let me know! ---- 'Update - December 13th, 2018' Something I noticed while looking over the case files (which I've now uploaded to this wiki) is that on the "A" reports, a case's classification codes are actually specific to that kind of incident. The Project Gemini incident is classified as "MIL - XT"; the "MIL" standing for "military", as Gemini was a secret military project that occured on military testing grounds. The Joshua's Trumpet case is classified as "UFO - UXP"; the teenagers and local sheriff reported the crashing of some, well, unidentified flying object, and after the trumpet was seemingly destroyed, the WH decided to (or predicted) that the incident would "be absorbed into general UFO hysteria." So, we actually have a rule we can follow when filling out replica reports! Oh, and it seems all basic WH agents have Level 19 security status (not necessarily contradictory, in "13.1", "Blue Level Clearance" gives someone access to either the main office alone or at least access to the computer database, while "Azure" gives someone access to the ground floor). 321 Case Report A.jpg|Case Report A from "3... 2... 1" 321 Case Report B.jpg|Case Report B from "3... 2... 1" Gemini Case Report A.jpg|Case Report A from "Beyond Our Control"/Project Gemini Gemini Case Report B.png|Case Report B from "Beyond Our Control"/Project Gemini (I had to scan this in two parts and edit them together as best I could) ---- 'Update - February 6th, 2019' Since I spent so much time typing all about it over on the canon wiki, I'll just say that I discovered yet another retcon issue (well, 2; one big, one small) in the show, which I wrote about on this page (Artie's recruitment and career, and Pete's birthday and age). Besides that though, Wiles recently finished recreating the case report documents from my scans, and they look awesome! I already uploaded them to the Ebay Pictures forum thread here , but I figured this page is easier to search for/find and may be a bit more popular. Either way, the more places, the better. Just to reiterate, these pages are meant to be somewhere around 14 inches long, so if you try printing them out with a normal printer on normal paper, they're either going to be cropped or very condensed and blurry. Still, awesome job and great for roleplay/cosplay purposes! CasereportA by Wiles.png|WH13 Case Report A -By Wilesjeffery2152 CasereportB by Wiles.png|WH13 Case Report B -By Wilesjeffery2152 ---- 'Update - March 20th, 2019' Long ''update today, let's see if I can't make this all sound coherent. Alright, ''first, I've "discovered" an entire new section of the Warehouse, never explored in canon but seen in an episode and discussed explicitly in an episode commentary. Feast your eyes on... the Warehouse Observatory. This is the clearest shot of it from "The Living and the Dead", where the gang is riding a helicopter back to the Warehouse at the beginning of the episode. The episode commentary for "Reset" (I believe, I'll double check later) mentioned it directly; Eddie noticed it in a few Warehouse transition/scene establishment shots (not used in that particular episode), and Jack said that it was built into the mountain behind the Warehouse "as if it could be accessed from inside". I imagine it's where the Warehouse keeps track on any unusual astronomical activity or artifacts located high in the sky (in the atmosphere, in orbit, in space, etc.). An example could be a strange eclipse, or Halley's Comet as it passes overhead. While Warehouse 12 might have been able to get away with using the local Royal Observatory (which, I might add, looks entirely different in reality than the modern one used in "3... 2... 1") for its purposes, due to the secluded location and much more secretive status of WH13 in general, they had to construct their own. I imagine several Warehouses in the past have had their own observatory of some kind. I feel like I might have had more to talk about, but now I can only remember what I found today: 221b Baker Street exists in Warehouse canon. 221B Baker Street.png|Blurry, but it's what we have. 221C Alleyway.png|Even blurrier, but it'll do. For anyone who doesn't know, 221b Baker Street is the home of Sherlock Holmes. Whether his exploits were based on a real person (whether they were actually Holmes or someone else), we know Arthur Conan Doyle and his books also exist in Warehouse canon. On top of that, in real life, Baker Street only went up to 85 by 1890 (you can read more about it here ). Now, what I'm thinking is that 221b Baker Street was a meeting place (secret or otherwise) for the greatest literarians of the time. Helena does know Doyle, Oscar Wilde, and Rudyard Kipling (assuming the Warehouse's Kipling and he are one in the same), and in real life he was a member of a cricket team comprised of many contemporary authors, so in both canon and reality these people knew each other and were good friends. I hesitate to say it's a meeting place exclusively or specifically for Warehouse personnel (partly because that seems just a bit boring, but I suppose if someone can spin it an interesting way, it would work). Regents, perhaps (though as of Warehouse 13's time the Regents meet rarely, secretly, on a very short notice, and never in the same place twice). Whether Baker Street simply extended to 221 and was a typical street save for that address, or if it was a secret extension of some kind, is up for discussion. Update: ''Speaking of transitions, the large painting transition used in some episodes has a name... at least, it does in "A New Hope": As this is the first time I'm able to make out the text of this painting, I don't know if the text changes in other episodes, but it's cool nonetheless. ---- 'Update - May 24th, 2019' Inspired by Podcast 13 (if Draco or I haven't already mentioned them, they're a podcast that talk about one episode of the show every week, bringing in an expert on something related to the episode's subjhect or artifact for an interview, as well as occasional cast members) recently having watched "Where and When" (they haven't finished posting Season 1 podcasts, but they did watch the episode recently), I decided to ''finally grab screenshots of the Warehouse's exterior during the "rollback" time travel sequence when the time machine is turned on. In addition to a lot of cars from over the decades, I found some very interesting things: First, it looks like there were a few tanks and potentially other military vehicles outside the Warehouse at some point during the 1980s: WH Exterior - 80s 2.png WH Exterior - 80s 1.png Its very interesting that there was a military presence at the Warehouse with how secret it is, and it's prime story material, and definitely lore material. Why on earth would the military be there? How did/does the WH maintain its secrecy? What did/do the people stationed there know? Next, and equally interesting to me, is a short sequence of a few cranes and a large, old sailing ship being moved through the front of the Warehouse (technically in-show canon confirmation of the giant bay doors!) in 1961. WH Exterior - 60s v2 5.png WH Exterior - 60s v2 4.png WH Exterior - 60s v2 3.png WH Exterior - 60s v2 2.png WH Exterior - 60s v2 1.png Keep in mind that the sequence in-show was in reverse, so technically this ship was being moved out of the Warehouse (I've put it in the proper order in the gallery above). I already had a story idea in mind where agents need to use the HMS Challenger to investigate something at the bottom of the ocean, but barring using that idea here, why do you think the ship would have to be moved out? Although it wasn't seen being moved back in, I don't consider that as confirmation that the ship never returned to the Warehouse. There was also a short image of a red plane (bi-? tri-?) with red stripes on its wings in 1961, which immediately made me consider the Red Baron's triplane from the book (I'll have to re-read it to see how it was described), but it would be very interesting if this was just a normal plane that belonged to an agent, or even someone who didn't work for the Warehouse that happened to fly there for some reason. Oh, and it looks like the Warehouse had a fresh(er) coat of paint by the 1960s, with a more pink-ish roof and a cleaner off-yellow outer walls. So weird to see the Warehouse anything other than brown... ---- 'Update - June 1st, 2019' Anyone remember Steve's Defining Moment from the finale, when he and Claudia were shrunk down and injected into Artie's bloodstream to neutralize a clock that had gotten lodged in his heart? I remembered that it took place in a weird room, but I kept putting off grabbing screenshots for it until now. First, although the walls look very similar in both panelling and layout (meaning it was one of those cases where de Cotiis reused sets to decent effect), the "shrinking room" is in fact not ''the same room that Claire was kept in while she was comatose, as indicated by the added wall-light-column things. WH Operating Room 1.png Claire room low quality.png Although this room's location was never specified, I have reason to believe it's the in-Warehouse operating room mentioned by Vanessa all the way back in "For the Team" in Season 2; Vanessa had prepped it for Artie's appendix removal surgery before having to leave and take care of a Regent. So, we know such a room exists. Secondly, Helena says her shrink ray "''was only designed for three-hour intervals" - meaning she had built it in the past during her time as a WH12 agent. This likely means it was kept in the Wells collection with the rest of her inventions inside the WH. Since such a big thing would arouse suspicion if it were taken out of the WH, and we know this room sure isn't a normal hospital room, I'd wager the shrink ray was merely moved from one part of the WH (the Wells collection) to the other (the operating room). This also brings me to the second part of this update, which makes me very happy: given that Helena is actually helping out in the Warehouse, I think we can consider it evidence enough that she's willing to get involved with artifacts again (whether this takes place before or after she separated from Nate from "Instinct"). She might not be an active artifact hunter, but she doesn't want to be completely removed from the world of the WH anymore either. That makes it much easier to include her in future stories! ---- 'Update - July 24th, 2019' While trying to find the floor plan for Leena's B&B so I could try to recreate it in Minecraft since I may start playing soon, I found the Flickr gallery of Derek Schneider, who did some artwork for the show (I've downloaded a few of his videos form YouTube and uploaded both those and some screenshots of his work to the canon wiki, if anyone wants to look). Nothing too amazing, save for the WH interior concepts (which may not have been in the final show) and a closeup of Tyler Struhl's nanobots from Season 3. The colloseum and mad scientist lab are from "Beyond Our Control", when Raymond St. James' gladiator and mad scientist movies manifest (we also get 2 versions of his giant robot). Oh, and some nice clean images of Fargo's MARA spiders, those are good too. Update: I also found another site with pics from the 2012 set tour, but the page is frustrating and weird. It includes pictures we haven't seen before, but at the same time pictures Google says are on the page aren't on there when I actually visit it (example ; click "Visit", and you'll see this image nowhere). Update #2: I'VE FOUND A SOLUTION! I downloaded the Chrome extension img2tab , which allows you to open all images on or linked on a page as separate tabs or all in one tab for easy browsing. I opened all images on the page in a new tab, and sure enough all the images I couldn't find were listed in this tab. However, all images are thumbnails, and way too small - BUT, if you remove "thumbs/thumbs_" from the URLs of the images, it becomes full-sized! And there are new artifacts and artifact cards!!! Update #3: One of (if not the only) legible new artifacts from this new image set is an "Elephant folio-size manuscript: "Creatures of Scarboro (illegible)" (Coules? Coulee?), collected September 4th, 1962 by agent M/W/H. Dobkins from the estate of "Whitherham, Percy Calhoun, Es." (Esquire?). It is an "Illustrated and descriptive documentation of a variety of unknown lfieforms said to be found in the area." Its effects are unverified, but "May contain hidden/cryptic clues to locating mysterious new species." This is extremely fascinating! It's even more canon evidence beyond giant purple swamphens of the existence of cryptids or cryptid-like creatures like Eternal Serpents! If the description is right, then there are many, all in one area! Oh, just so you know, an "elephant folio" is essentially a giant book, around 23 inches (around 0.6 meters) tall. NR Tour Stacks 14.jpg|"Creatures of Scarboro Coules" (spelling?) ---- 'Update - July 25th, 2019' Copying this from a comment since I realized it better suited the blog proper: Another interesting thing - there's a section actually named after a person, not a place like almost every other section has been. Harriet Hosmer was a famous, and said to be the first, female professional sculptor, and is credited for pioneering the process of turning limestone into marble. The stacks around the sign don't appear to have any sculptures, or at least don't appear to be entirely sculpting-focused, but we can argue the shelves were re-dressed for the set tour and don't reflect what it may actually look like in canon. Considering the only other aisled named for people were fairly important (Wells Aisle, Farnsworth Aisle, Tesla Aisle, Widow's Son Aisle), should we apply the same importance to Hosmer in our lore? We haven't heard of her in the show proper, so whether she contributed to the WH in some way is uncertain at best and debunked at worst. NR Tour Stacks 4.jpg|Harriet Hosmer 9-04 ---- 'Update - July 26th, 2019' While checking the Podcast 13 twitter to catch up on anything I missed, I saw that they retweeted this picture from Eddie McClintock's account advertising their WH13 shirts. The description reads: "After the discovery of Timothy Leary's "unusual" glasses by Warehouse Agents, the Regents decided to theme the 1969 Agents' Retreat around the groovy new "snagged, bagged and tagged" artifact. Unfortunately, the Retreat happened to coincide with a small music-festival in Upstate New York that would change the world forever. These shirts were found boxed up in a dusty corner of the Warehouse, and are now being released to the public!" Additionally, the back of the shirt says this retreat was the 55th annual retreat (I believe, since the image is so fuzzy). I'll keep looking to see if they're being sold anywhere online for a better look. My question is, should this event (and the fact that the WH has Agents' Retreats) be considered canon? These likely had to be legally licensed and approved by Universal, and they're being endorsed by Eddie McClintock, so... Update: Good news, these shirts will be available to buy online in December! I'll definitely be sure to get one for myself. DragonCon Shirt.jpg|DragonCon 2019 Shirt ---- 'Update - September 8th, 2019' So, ScreenBid is selling more WH13 props, so I immediately grabbed pics of everything, and there are some very interesting props that give us some new info (and one that's... debatable). First, we have a red brooch that the site identifies as "Mimi's brooch". I thought it looked familiar, so I checked, and it's the brooch worn on Christina Wells' doll that glows red to represent the eyes of the Medusa head in "Buried". So, I guess her doll's name was Mimi. Then, we have an unused version ofLeena's list not used in "Parks and Rehabilitation" that, rather than referencing a bunch of new artifacts, is almost entirely full of past artifacts! I uploaded it to the wiki and transcribed it here , since the quality went way down once I downloaded it, BUT, I took a screenshot of it zoomed in straight from the website's image link so we can try to parse the remaining illegible info. Leena's List v2 Better Quality Crop.png|An unused version of Leena's List It gives us at least two new artifacts in Edgar Allan Poe's Inkwell (maybe a mis-remembered reference to the quill and diary?) and a Statue of Ganesh, a Hindu elephant god. The third item on the list might be new, but it's almost entirely illegible. The final, and most interesting prop, is an artifact shelving tag - for Myka's sunglasses . Now, the prop description says it's from "Buried", but that's wrong; based on its description and collection date, it's actually the pair of reflective sunglasses Myka wore in "Fractures" (Alice's second escape from the mirror). After Artie and Vanessa escaped Alice from the restaurant, Alice hopped from a waitress to a fireman. Pete had the idea to use the glasses to find Alice, since her true appearance shows up in any reflective surface. So, since that episode established that any reflective surface works, how and why they ended up treating the glasses like an artifact and making a shelving tag for it is beyond me. However, since this card exists, that makes it a sort of Schrodinger's Artifact - simultaneously an artifact and not one. I wrote its canonicity as debatable on the canon wiki for simplicity. This is good news for Draco though, I imagine, since he's been wanting to explore the idea of each WH agent having their own artifact, and sunglasses that reveal someone's true identity (while incidentally beung handy at concealing the wearer's own features and emotions) fits pretty perfectly with Myka. Update: I don't know how I missed this, but another interesting prop of note is this notebook from "Runaway", which Claudia wrote on to tell Artie not to leave before they went into that art gallery. It has a bunch of numbers, a diagram, scribbles, and heiroglyph translations. Runaway Notebook 3.jpg Most of the writing is illegible, but if I had to guess, it looks like a notebook Artie may have kept when he went looking for the top of Warehouse 2 to blow a hole through the roof in "Reset". The only issue is, Claudia seems to have taken this notebook from her own bag, not Artie's (the actual moment of her taking it out isn't in the episode, but Artie's too far away by the time she has it out). I don't know why Claudia would have his notebook, and if it's her's, why she would even be keeping notes on WH2 (or anything else Egypt-related) escapes me. On the second page, I see a heiroglyph translation in the bottom left corner that says "(llegible) mind", possibly referring to the Mind Test, a scrawl that says "Shallow sand drifting over (illegible; Warehouse?) (illegible)". The rest are too illegible to make out enough except for what's written on the bottom of the first page (except the end). Hopefully we'll be able to parse it out. ---- 'Update - November 2nd, 2019' ScreenBid's doing another auction , I just grabbed awesome pics of Abu'l-Fath Gilani's Hookah! Category:Blog posts Category:Garr9988